Sweet Sixteen
by linda31
Summary: Whoever said that the sixteenth year of your life was the best and you're happiest during that time, didn't know what they were talking about. YukioxRin, Humor, Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Sixteen

by Linda

Unbeta-ed. If you can beta this story, please let me know.

Paring: YukioxRin, possible other parings.

Warning: AU, possible ooc, Mpreg.

If I ever own Blue Exorcist, Rin would already be thoroughly molested by me.

Chapter 1

The calm breeze passed through the open window of the shared bedroom and cooled the heat bodies pressed against each other in the forbidden embraced. The night was quiet except for the muffled moans from the brothers engaging in the sinfully sweet deed and their sweaty bodies tangled in heated web. It was pass mid-night and everyone in the building was asleep except for those two.

"Quiet down, Nii-san. Tou-san might come in if he hears us."

"Then, stop nibbling on my tail," the older twin panted out.

"But the way you shuddered with just a pull on your tail is just too cute that I can't help it." With that said, the other tugged the tail again and earned himself a gasp that the boy underneath him tried to muffled in vain. The tail was Yukio's new found fascination; just a little pull or nipping can make his older brother trembling underneath him.

"S-Stop it. I-I can't ho-hold it anymore," protested the quivering boy but another gasp passed his lips when his younger brother pushed a slick finger inside him.

"God... You're already wet," groaned Yukio into his brother's ear, feeling his constraint almost snapped in half when he felt the tight heat.

Rin shuddered with anticipation. This wasn't their first time but it would be the first sex after his powers were unleashed. For some reason, his body felt more pleasure from this act that it practically ached. He pushed his hips down onto that finger and demanded for more. The younger brother complied, thrusting in another finger with more force and hitting that sweet sport he had memorized. Rin nearly screamed but the other captured his lips in a passionate kiss before it could come out. Then, another finger was pushed in quickly as the two eager boys drown themselves in the sea of passion.

Yukio kissed and nipped at the skin on the neck and collarbone as he worked his fingers inside his brother to loosen him up. He was as impatient as his brother because it had been a whole month since the last time he could touch his brother in this way. After the incident where a demon tried to drag his brother back to hell, a lot of people had been coming in and out of the church and the demon boy was asked to go through a lot of examination. But now that he had his brother back under him, he too couldn't wait until he could be inside him again. He missed the heat and having his brother around him.

Feeling bolder, Rin flipped them over quickly, pulling out the fingers in him in the process. Then he pushed down the younger twin on the bed and grinned down at him with that mischievous glint in his eyes. "Since you'll be leaving on a long mission tomorrow, we'll have to make this memorable," said the older twin seductively. With both legs straddling on either side of him, he eased himself on top of the younger brother, teasingly rubbing his backside with the other hard on. "So, why don't I do all the work this time?" he continued as he leaned down and planted kisses on the other muscular chest.

Yukio tried to muffle his moan when the boy on top of him swirl his tongue around his nipple and bid down on it. His brother was acting bolder this time, almost deviantly. Normally, he stayed under him and make all those adorable noises, but Yukio wasn't complaining. He found this Rin sexy and his action thrilling. And the provocative touches and the lusty moans and the saucy faces were just too delightful to deny. What not, his brother is enjoying it, and he could follow along with it too.

Rin trailed further down south passed his stomach to his hard on. Rin grinned toothily before he engulfed the hard member in this warm mouth, listening to the hiss from the boy he was pleasuring. Satisfied with the reactions he was getting, he swirled his tongue around it, and scraped it tenderly with is fang in a teasing manner. When Yukio shuddered with the control not to thrust into his month, Rin took pity on him and started bobbing his head, occasionally sucking on it.

"Nii-san, enough. I want to be inside of you already," panted the younger brother when he felt that he was about to cum in that tempting mouth. Rin removed his mouth as he requested but kissed the tip of the other hard on just to see Yukio quivering with want and his hands practically trembling with anticipation. Although he was teasing his brother, Rin himself was straining. His body was on fire and the intense pleasure wracking his body was demanding him for more.

So he sat up top of the other, straddling him again and grab the other erection to align with his eager opening before slowly easing his own hips down onto it. He winced a little when he felt his tight muscle stretching to accommodate the intrusion but he forced himself to relax because he already knew that the pleasure he would get later was all worth it. Yukio grabbed his hips and helped him ease down. After the demon boy had sheathed the other inside himself completely, he sat there for a minutes, trying to catch his breath and not to squeeze the member inside him too hard.

Yukio wasn't faring any better; although he was lying, he was almost in pain due to the fact that he had to control himself to not thrust up into his brother too quickly. Even after all their sexual adventures, his brother was as tight as the first time, and his walls were still so smooth and hot, and he was squeezing him oh so deliciously.

Then, Rin grinned down at him cheekily again with his fangs showing. He looked so deviously sexy. His blue eyes were glittering with the moon light like sapphire gems and his tail sway seductively behind him and he looked like the king of incubus who had came up here to suck out Yukio's life force, and the younger twin would still gladly embrace him because he had already drown in that tantalizing and adorable creature called Rin.

Rin rolled his hips experimentally, and when it didn't hurt that much, he pulled himself up and then push back down with his hands on his stomach to level himself. He moaned feeling satisfied with being filled up and heard the groan from the boy underneath him. He repeating the motion just to hearing the groan from the other boy again. He didn't know why but he felt so different from the other times they had sex. The pleasure was just so intense and the heat was practically eating his inside. Something within him was asking for more and his insatiable nerves tempt him to be bolder. He submitted to his urges and rocked his body faster, and angle the thrusts so that the other erection hit his prostate head on. He arched his body, wanting to scream but held it in. He didn't want to wake up the whole church with his scream.

"Nii-san," called the burnet soothingly but instead of calming him, his husky call only agitate the fire inside Rin more. Rin pulled up and pushed back down with more force, and Yukio's hands on his hips help with the movement and he thrust back up his own hips to meet every push, loving the way the walls around him contracted whenever he hit that sweet sport inside him.

Rin was absolutely enjoying himself as he rode his younger brother. He loved the control during the sex even if he was at the receiving end, and he definitely loved the way the other tremble when he intentionally squeezed down on his member. Then he pick up more speed and pushed down down with more force so that his brother reached farther inside him. Yes! He absolutely love having his brother inside him and he had every intention of exhausting his brother.

The thrusts were wild and each time hid his sweet spot mercilessly. The pleasure was tightening and the heat was pooling. He knew the feeling so well. He was about to be pushed over the edge and so was his brother with the way he was twitching inside him and the way his hands gripped his hips with enough force to bruise. A couple more thrusts was all it took for him to come all over the other chest, and his walls clumped down on his brother making Yukio joined in as well, his cum shooting deep inside him.

Exhausted, he fell on top of his brother.

"That was the best, Nii-san. You're amazing" whispered Yukio lovingly and pulled him up so that he could kiss the older temple.

"Hmm..." mumbled the demon boy as he crawled on top of his brother to lay on his chest and basked in his the after glow of their love making session.

"We should clean up," said the brunet, his hand lazily rubbing the other back. Although he said it, he make no movement to get up.

"I'm tired. We can do that later," replied the other as he tried to snuggle closer to the brunet.

Just like that the two fall into a peaceful slumber, blissfully unaware of what await them in a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Long time no see guys. Well I have news for you guys. I'm dropping all of my stories. :( I'm sad. I actually don't want to do it but I really can't find time to write anymore. I'm really really sorry. I know there are still some people waiting for my stories, and it makes me want to continue. But yea… I still can't do it.

But I still want to see all those stories end. So if there is someone who can adopt any story or even the idea, it will make me so happy. So please PLEASE…. Someone adopt the story. or an idea or plot. Do I sound like forcing you? XD but still pretty please?

and yea... although i'm dropping my stories, i'll be around to read other people's stories. :D and if i ever manage, i'll write one shots. i guess...

thanks for reading my stores, and all your support. i never get tired of reading you guys' reviews... seriously...


End file.
